tlcfandomcom-20200214-history
Diggin' on You
"Diggin' on You" is a song by American R&B/HIp-Hop girl group TLC that was released as the fourth and final single from their second studio album CrazySexyCool on September 25, 1995. The song peaked at #5 on the Billboard ''Hot 100 chart, becoming the group's seventh top 10 single and fourth from the album. It also peaked at #7 on the ''Billboard ''Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart. Elsewhere, it reached the top 10 in Australia, New Zealand, the top 20 in the United Kingdom and the top 40 in many other countries. The song's music video uses "L.A.'s Live Remix" instead of the album version and was filmed during a live concert performance in Las Vegas, Nevada in 1995. Background and composition "Diggin' on You" was written by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds and is a smooth and seductive R&B ballad driven by new jack swing and hip-hop beats. Commercial performance "Diggin' on You" was chosen to be released as the fourth single off of ''CrazySexyCool, following the biggest hit of their career, "Waterfalls", which spent seven weeks at the top of the Billboard ''Hot 100 chart. The single proved to be a moderate success, but as noticeably less successful than "Waterfalls". In the United States, "Diggin' on You" was the fourth top 5 consecutive single from the group. It peaked at #5 on the ''Billboard ''Hot 100 chart, #6 on the Rhythmic Top 40 chart, #7 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks chart and #8 on the Hot Dance Music/Maxi-Single Sales chart. In Oceania, the song was a success, reaching the top 10. In Australia, the song debuted at #36 on January 21, 1996, while in its fifth week it entered the top 10 at #9. The song peaked at #6 on the ARIA chart during the week of March 10, 1996. In New Zealand, the song debuted and peaked at #8, on the New Zealand Singles Chart week of November 26, 1995. Later it fell to #9, remaining in that spot for two weeks before climbing back up to #8 again on December 17, 1995. In Europe, the song reached the top 20 in some countries and top 40 in others. In the United Kingdom, "Diggin' on You" peaked at #18 , tying up with the position of "Red Light Special" and only staing behind "Waterfalls". In Ireland, the song peaked at #21 on November 2, 1995. In the Netherlands, the song debuted at #43 on November 18, 1995 and peaked at #32 on December 2, 1995. Music video The music video for "Diggin' on You" features color shots of the trio performing the song live during a concert held in Las Vegas, Nevada and black and white shots of the trio hanging out and being silly backstage, as well as performing other songs onstage during the concert. Instead of using the album version of the song, "L.A.'s Live Remix" was used instead. Track listings *'CD single''' # "Diggin' on You" (album version) - 4:14 # "Diggin' on You" (L.A.'s Live Remix) - 4:40 # "Nobody Knows" (duet with Tony Rich) *'Maxi Single' # "Diggin' on You" (L.A.'s Live Remix) - 4:40 # "Diggin' on You" (Soulpower Remix) - 5:54 # "Diggin' on You" (CJ's Club Edit) - 4:13 # "Diggin' on You" (Eddie F's Untouchable Remix) - 5:06 # "Diggin' on You" (album version) - 4:14